Dasatinib, N-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-2-[[6-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]-2-methyl-4-pyrimidinyl]amino]-5-thiazole carboxamide a compound having the following chemical structure:
also known as BMS-354825, is a drug produced by Bristol-Myers Squibb and sold under the trade name Sprycel®. Dasatinib is an oral dual BCR/ABL and Src family tyrosine kinases inhibitor approved for use in patients with chronic yelogenous leukemia (CML) after imatinib treatment and Philadelphia chromosome-positive acute lymphoblastic leukemia (Ph+ ALL). It is also being assessed for use in metastatic melanoma.
A Preparation of dasatinib is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,746 B1; where the process is done by reacting compound 1 of the following formula:
with N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperazine at 80° C.
Several crystalline forms are described in the literature, these were designated forms H1-7, BU-2, E2-1, N-6, T1H1-7, and T1E2-1. Crystalline dasatinib monohydrate (H1-7) and butanol solvate (BU-2) along with the processes for their preparation are described in WO2005/077945A2. In addition US2006/0004067A1, which is continuation of WO 2005/077945 A2 also describes two ethanol solvates (E2-1; T1E2-1) and two anhydrous forms (N-6; T1H1-7)
The present invention describes the preparation of new forms of dasatinib.
Polymorphism, the occurrence of different crystal forms, is a property of some compounds and compound complexes. A single compound, like dasatinib, may give rise to a variety of crystalline forms having distinct crystal structures and physical characteristics like melting point, x-ray diffraction pattern, infrared absorption fingerprint, and solid state NMR spectrum. One crystalline form may give rise to thermal behavior different from that of another crystalline form. Thermal behavior can be measured in the laboratory by such techniques as capillary melting point, thermogravimetric analysis (“TGA”), and differential scanning calorimetry (“DSC”) as well as content of solvent in the crystalline form, which have been used to distinguish polymorphic forms.
The difference in the physical properties of different crystalline forms results from the orientation and intermolecular interactions of adjacent molecules or complexes in the bulk solid. Accordingly, polymorphs are distinct solids sharing the same molecular formula yet having distinct advantageous physical properties compared to other crystalline forms of the same compound or complex.
One of the most important physical properties of pharmaceutical compounds is their solubility in aqueous solution, particularly their solubility in the gastric juices of a patient. For example, where absorption through the gastrointestinal tract is slow, it is often desirable for a drug that is unstable to conditions in the patient's stomach or intestine to dissolve slowly so that it does not accumulate in a deleterious environment. Different crystalline forms or polymorphs of the same pharmaceutical compounds can and reportedly do have different aqueous solubilities.
The discovery of new polymorphic forms and solvates of a pharmaceutically useful compound provides a new opportunity to improve the performance characteristics of a pharmaceutical product. It enlarges the repertoire of materials that a formulation scientist has available for designing, for example, a pharmaceutical dosage form of a drug with a targeted release profile or other desired characteristic. Therefore, there is a need for additional solid state forms of dasatinib.